Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase/Phazonworks
Day 1 (April 13) So yeah, another showcase, where I go over tons of bullshit about my games that no-one even bothers to read half the time. Whoop-de-doo. Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 Plot Discussion Overall, it pulls several different plot themes from many different Marvel medi, whether good or bad. There are four main villains in this game: *Thanos, who wants to re-unite the Infinity Stones and conquer the universe, *Galactus, who has returned for revenge from the events of the 1st game, *Doctor Doom, seeking revenge on the heroes by wielding the Infinity Sword, *and Supreme Intelligence, who seeks to expand the Kree empire beyond that of the Greater Magellanic Cloud. Not to mention incursions of both Skrulls and Symbiotes, making this possibly the greatest invasion of Earth to ever be seen in the Marvel Universe. Luckily along the way, Doctor Doom switches sides and wields the Infinity Sword against the invaders and not against humanity. Whoops! Sorry! SPOILERS. Day 2 (April 14) So, I won't be making these too long altogether, as there's not really much to say in terms of development. Don't expect a big, rambling speech on anything anytime soon. Super Smash Bros 20XX character analysis: Gill Grunt Today I'll be listing the moveset for Gill Grunt, the Skylanders rep who was relatively easy to figure out in terms of what he could do in Smash. *'Main Feature': The Water Meter limits the amount of water attacks and jumping he can do in-game. If this meter is completely drained (Drained? Get it?), this means that Gill Grunt will lose his jumping ability. *'Neutral A': Harpoon in cannon jabs forward slightly as to cause damage. **'Combo': Harpoon rapidly spins in cannon, repeatedly slashing foes. **'Finisher': Harpoon and cannon are lifted upm, knocking foe upwards. *'Side Tilt': Shoots harpoon. Has long range. *'Up Tilt': Burst of water is shot upwards. Costs water. *'Down Tilt': Sprays a bit of water, causing no damage but does trip foes. Costs water. *'Side Smash': Charges the Anchor Cannon, then fires. *'Up Smash': Launches an explosive blast of water above. Costs water. *'Down Smash': Rockets off the ground slightly, creating a water shockwave that pushes and damages foes. (Based on Trap Team villain Threatpack) Costs Water. *'Dash': Rockets forward with Jetpack. Costs water. **'Dash Attack': Slams harpoon down in front. *'Jump': Propels off the ground with Jetpack. Costs water. *'Third/Fourth/Fifth Jump': Can perform multiple midair jumps if water meter is filled enough. Costs water. **'Neutral Aerial': Uses weight of harpoon gun to spin around, slashing nearby opponents. **'Forward Aerial': Shoots water forward. Costs water. **'Reverse Aerial': Uses jetpack to blast foes behind. Costs Water. **'Up Aerial': Shoots Harpoon upward **'Down Aerial': Creates a massive Trident then lunges downward to meteor smash opponents. *'Neutral Special': Neptune Gun. Shoots foes with an explosive sea creature. Rapidfire, but costs water. *'Side Special': Ride The Leviathan! Takes to the back of a watery Leviathan and plows down foes whilst staying safe. The mega plunge at the end can launch foes. *'Up Special': Water Jetpack. Boosts upwards with the jetpack, the front-facing harpoon damaging anyone in the way. *'Down Special': Anchor Management. Holds cannon over the shoulder, then launches an anchor. The anchor travels at an angle and embeds itself in a surface, spinning rapidly and repeatedly damaging foes. Shields don't work for the whirlpool. *'Final Smash': Pirate Crew. Gill Grunt knocks foes in front of him over, and then teams up with all the Pirate-themed Skylanders (Thumpback, Wash Buckler, Brawl & Chain) to deal the damage. Full list of HMs for Pokémon Prism Version So to top off the showcase for today, I'll show the full list of Hidden Moves that I intended to do on Friday but decided to start it today. A Special Announcement Remember that one game I teased back in a recent blog of mine? Well, that game is really a brand-new fan project I've been working on. Zombies: Generic Horror Sequel This game is a follow-up title to the 1990s Horror spoof Zombies Ate My Neighbors for the SNES and Sega Genesis, following the events of former protagonists' Zeke and Julie's son Jared, who must now find a way to rescue his kindapped classmates while contending with his parents' resurrected old foe: the evil Dr. Tongue and his army of undead soldiers (now with a little more gender diversity!) This game features 3D free-roaming gameplay primarily instead of the old top-down perspective. A lot of old weapons get a 3d working, plus new ones are included in this one. Overall, Jared actually wears the running shoes the whole time in this game. It provides occasional (and limited) bursts of high-speed running through the levels, as well as slightly better jump height. Some of the classic and new weapons featured in this new game are below: *The Bazooka (classic; still blows up the walls like before) *The Monster Potion (classic; this red concoction transforms Jared into a huge purple beast, allowing him to plow down walls, crush enemies and rescue victims without taking damage) *The Sword (new; this dark weapon can cleave through foes and never run out of ammo. Why does this exist?) *Ice Cannon (new; shoots giant iceballs that freeze enemies solid. Even the Snakeoids!) Day 3 (April 15) And now for: A Few Tidbits on Star Fox: Invasion Spoilers ahead. You have been warned. *There is one ending in the game where after Panther and Leon's betrayal leaves him without a team, Wolf joins Star Fox despite his past history with the team. *Bill Grey returns since his abscence from Star Fox 64. He acts as Star Fox's guide throughout certain territories, and later joins Fox's team. *Peppy is now officially retired, despite advising Fox and co. from the new Great Fox. *A new criminal named Lockjaw, an anthropomorphic Shark, will be introduced. What way he will play into the plot is unknown. Day 4 (April 16) Honestly I'm running out of things to talk about. I don't know what to do for today, so I'll just talk to you guys. Before I came here, a lot of my articles in quality were absolutely terrible. They were just too boring to look at. Now that I know how to use tables, I can handle them pretty easily now; I've even figured out how to source-edit on here pretty easily, and that helps me with the coding for templates and what not. Day 5 (April 17) Well, it's the final day of the showcase. The Moon's coming down pretty soon, so I'll need to make it quick. My new project is finally underway. Darkstalkers: Retribution This game primarily features the fused realm concept introduced in Darkstalkers: Reborn, where the human realm and the demon realm (Earth and Makai) are one. The peace that humanity and the Darkstalkers enjoy is gradually becoming more and more tenuous, as tensions mount between each species. Eventually, a string of murders on one of each species (usually mimicing the way most Darkstalkers/Humans kill the other) fractures the unstable community and war erupts, with Demetri Maximoff seizing his chance to manipulate events to his own benefit. Much like Mega Man Legends and Battle Network drastically changed the Mega Man games, Retribution drasitaclly changes the Darkstalkers games. Now it's primarily a mix of the classic formula, a 2d adventure game (Like SSB-Melee's adventure mode), and a bit of Hyrule Warriors. *Each character has 10 levels, each with a different objective, as they progress through a sidescrolling maze to collect various goals, defeat opponents, or slaughter enemy units (there's usually 10 enemies on the field). *With several different character variants in the new reality, some of the doubles merged with original, somewhat reshaping their personality. For example, with Dark Talbain and Jon Talbain merged, Jon is slightly more violent than usual, but still tortured by his conscience. *Each story does have a final boss for each, being varied depending on the character and main goal. For example, if you play as Felicia, you square off with DinoSapien. *There are several different storylines for a character to choose from, including the ones for the 3 DLC characters (Surprise!) Well that's all the time I have now. especially since --- goddamnit, Golden Freddy! Category:Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages